


Like Magnets

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [31]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: With Zach, it’s an ache, constant and deep in his chest. With Sofia, it’s like fire, thawing him out and warming him up.





	Like Magnets

It happens so slowly that by the time Chris realizes what’s going on he can’t be sure when it started.

Part of the problem is that the cast has been close from day one. Zach and Zoe cuddle in the captain’s chair between takes, and sometimes Zoe catches Chris’s arm and pull him down too. Simon smacks Chris’s ass to congratulate him, and Anton takes naps on his shoulder, and he and John started kissing each other on each cheek in greeting European style as a joke and then never stopped. When Alice came on board, she slotted in easily. And then comes Sofia, and Chris’s personal space bubble is down to nothing, and he doesn’t even think it’s strange that they’ve had their hands on every inch of each other before the first time they fall into bed.

He loves to touch her. The lean muscle in her arms and legs that turns to steel when she clings to him. The softness of her hair, her lips. The swell of her breasts and the flat expanse of her stomach. He loves that she touches him back, and she doesn’t wait to be told; she gives and takes and molds to him and makes him mold to her. Every time they’re together, it feels like a dream. She is too stunning for him, too cool for him—and when he tells her as much, she laughs and takes his face in her hands and pulls him down so she can kiss his forehead, making him feel like a child but in a good way, a safe way.

It’s different than what he has with Zach, which has always been wild and unpredictable. Zach is rough where Sofia is soft and soft where she is strong. It’s strange to compare them, because Chris never would have thought he could feel this way about two people at once. But then again, the feeling is different for each of them. With Zach, it’s an ache, constant and deep in his chest. With Sofia, it’s like fire, thawing him out and warming him up.

If he could have kept them separate, it might have been easier, but when they’re living in each others pockets, the lines start to blur. They go out for drinks, and at some point Chris ends up on the dance floor caught between them, Zach pressed against his back, Sofia plastered to his front moving the way only a dancer can move. They go to the beach on the weekend, and Sofia rubs sunscreen on him while he rubs sunscreen on Zach. When the cast hangs out in Zach’s hotel room one Saturday night, Chris and Sofia are there long after the others, Sofia dozing against Chris’s shoulder while Chris and Zach chuckle at _I Love Lucy_ reruns, pressed together from shoulder to thigh.

The first time Sofia kisses him in front of Zach, he expects Zach to protest, but instead he waits his turn, pulling Chris’s mouth against his the moment Sofia has let him go, and oh, Chris thinks. _Oh_.

Later, in bed, Zach will take Chris by the wrists and place his hands on Sofia’s body and drag them wherever he wants them, like they are touching her together, and it feels like touching her for the first time. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders and Zach’s lips are on the back of his neck, and Chris is almost afraid to breathe.

“Is this okay?” he asks in the middle of it all, not sure which of them he’s talking to or what exactly he means. But he knows they’ll know.

“Yes,” Sofia says against his mouth, her eyes wide open and fixed on his. “Yes, yes.”

“I love you,” Zach groans in his ear, the first time he’s said it in months.

Still, he can’t wrap his head around it, can’t believe it’s really happening. But they are familiar under his hands, his mouth, so he closes his eyes and lets himself feel.


End file.
